Tierno's Blastoise
Tierno's Blastoise (Japanese: ティエルノのカメックス Tierno's Kamex) is 's first . History Blastoise made his debut appearance as a Squirtle in Summer of Discovery!, where he was used in a Team Battle against Ash's Pikachu, Serena's Fennekin, and Clemont's Chespin alongside Shauna's Bulbasaur and Trevor's Charmander. He managed to defeat Fennekin but lost to Pikachu. In Day Three Blockbusters!, Squirtle starred in a Pokévision video along with its , , , and their Pokémon. In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, it was sent out in a against Ash, , and . It was the last Pokémon of Team Squirtle to get defeated when it was hit by Pikachu's . Squirtle appeared in a flashback in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. He was also seen battling Clembot and his at the Lumiose Gym in a flashback. While the outcome of this battle is unknown, Tierno did win the . He appeared again in Good Friends, Great Training!, where he was revealed to have evolved into Wartortle. He first performed a dance with Tierno's other Pokémon, but was later captured by along with Raichu and Ash's Sliggoo. After Team Rocket's plan failed, the Pokémon reunited with their s and Sliggoo evolved into Goodra. Later, Wartortle was used in a Tag Battle alongside Raichu against Pikachu and Goodra. He fought well but lost. He reappeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! as a Blastoise. He participated in a Tag Battle along with Ash's Pikachu against Shauna's Ivysaur and Serena's Eevee, in an attempt to get the latter Pokémon to overcome its shyness. Blastoise's dancing inspired Eevee to respond with her own dancing, allowing her to evade Blastoise's attacks and land a hit with until Serena called the battle off in order to for her upcoming Pokémon Showcase. In Valuable Experience for All!, Blastoise was used during Tierno's battle against Sawyer in the quarterfinals of the Lumiose Conference. He was sent out after Tierno returned Raichu to his Poké Ball due to his with , whose had no effect on Blastoise. As a result, Blastoise was able to hit the with a powerful , rendering him unable to battle. After that, Blastoise went up against Sawyer's Sceptile. He managed to stand his ground for a while, even resisting a super-effective , but ended up losing after he got hit by . Before he fainted, he used to change the weather and make things easier for his teammate Raichu. He reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where he joined the fight against Team Flare. He was later seen watching the battle against the Giant Rock unfold on television in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. Personality and characteristics is Tierno's starter Pokémon, which Tierno received from Professor Sycamore when he was still a . He is a friendly Pokémon that often dances with his , but can be annoyed if attacked, as shown when accidentally hit him with . As a Squirtle, he used his nimble dance moves to outmaneuver his opponents in battle, allowing him to defeat much larger and imposing Pokémon such as , and giving him an upper hand over Ash's Froakie. He maintained his agility even after evolving into the much more bulky Blastoise. Blastoise is very loyal to Tierno and shares some personality traits with his Trainer. He is a skillful dancer and he is able to easily mimic Tierno's dance moves. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Wartortle Skull Bash|1=Wartortle Water Gun|2=Wartortle Rapid Spin|3=Squirtle Aqua Tail|4=Wartortle Hydro Pump}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Skull Bash as a Wartortle|1=Water Gun as a Wartortle|2=Rapid Spin as a Wartortle|3=Aqua Tail as a Squirtle|4=Hydro Pump as a Wartortle}}|image2=Tierno Blastoise mod 4}}||0=Skull Bash|1=Hydro Pump|2=Hydro Cannon|3=Ice Beam|4=Rain Dance}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Skull Bash|1=Hydro Pump|2=Hydro Cannon|3=Ice Beam|4=Rain Dance}}}} Related articles * Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Blastoise Category:Anime starter Pokémon de:Tiernos Turtok es:Blastoise de Tierno/Benigno fr:Tortank de Tierno it:Blastoise di Tierno